Recently, a method for mounting and using a plurality of antennas in a transmitter/receiver is attracting much attention and is actively being developed as a method for increasing the efficiency of wireless resources. Since a space for using resources is additionally ensured through the plurality of antennas, it is possible to increase the reliability of a communication link through a diversity gain or to increase transmission capacity through parallel transmission due to spatial multiplexing without increasing the bandwidth.